


NSFW Love Live drabbles

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Human Furniture, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: These are a bunch of very short sex stories. All the characters are aged up and dating. Ships tagged have at least 2 fics with them, so as to not spam the relationships tags.1 - Aqours2 - Muse3 - PDP





	1. Aqours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a bunch of very short sex stories. All the characters are aged up, except for in the YoshiDia timestop drabble.  
> 1 - YoshiDia  
> 2 - YoshiDia (timestop)  
> 3 - YohaRuby  
> 4 - YouHane (futanari)  
> 5 - DiaMari (forniphilia/ human furniture)  
> 6 - DiaMari (forniphilia/ human furniture)  
> 7 - DiaMari (I'm sorry you read that here's some fluff)  
> 8 - KanaMari  
> 9 - SarahDia

YoshiDia

"DIA! DIA DON'T STOP!" Yoshiko screamed.  
Dia responded by withdrawing her tongue from her girlfriend's pussy. "Yoshiko, I must act you be quiet. The other rooms are adjacent to us."  
Yoshiko was reeling from her almost-orgasm, and her arousal level was still very high.  
"I-it's Yohane." Yoshiko said panting, "please... I'm so close!" To try and coax Dia back down, Yoshiko put a hand on the back of Dia's head.  
Dia sighed, and once again plunged her tongue into the fallen angel's pussy. Her hands held onto Yoshiko's thighs, which were on either side of Dia's head. The other girl began writhing again, as Dia pushed herself as deep in as she could. Dia would swirl her tongue around Yoshiko's insides, and she would stop at any spot with which Yoshiko got especially sensitive.  
"Dia! Dia!" came the screams again. Dia groaned, but now it was directly into her girlfriend's nether regions and setting the other girl off. Yoshiko exploded loudly, screaming as girl cum splattered onto Dia.  
Dia sat up, and watched as the younger girl composed herself from her orgasm. Then Dia began crawling upward, until her pussy was directly above Yoshiko's face.  
Looking down, Yoshiko looked a little scared. Dia decided this was a good thing. She dropped her pussy onto the expectant face, whose tongue eagerly began paying Dia back.

* * *

 

YoshiDia (timestop)

Yoshiko had discovered a watch at one of her favorite stores for fallen angel goods, and through a successful ritual it had done the impossible: stop time.  
Yoshiko was feeling so many things. Astonished, amazed, terrified, but most of all, she felt giddy.  
There were so many things she could do now with this power, but Yoshiko's first use was without a doubt her worst once. Making sure time was paused, Yoshiko entered the student council room.  
Kurosawa Dia sat completely still at her desk; poised and elegant almost like a picture. Well, Dia was always a pretty picture, it was part of why she was Yoshiko's crush.  
Yoshiko peeled off Dia's top to see her bra and a lot of cleavage. Her boobs were big enough to hold in Yoshiko's hand. They felt soft, springy, and the nipples under the bra were tantalizing. The ability to just stare at them to her heart's content made Yoshiko feel power beyond that of the god.  
She pulled down Dia's skirt and panties, finding Dia's pussy. Not as pretty as her boobs, but just as powerful a source of masturbation material. Yoshiko didn't plan to do anything more than peek at Dia's privates, as she felt that was definitely overstepping her boundaries, but damn she was tempted. Maybe just one finger was fine?   
Yoshiko's hand moved downward, and her eyes were drawn to Dia's clit. Yoshiko touched it. Dia was completely frozen in time thanks to the watch, and Yoshiko touched her clit. Feeling far too excited, Yoshiko clothed Dia and left the student council room as quickly as she could walk.  
Was it sad that her big priority after learning to stop time was to sneak peeks at her crush's nude body? Yes, but Yoshiko was much too happy to care.

* * *

 

YoshiRuby

Yoshiko was committing a crime, one Ruby thought was punishable by death. Yoshiko was speaking on the phone with Watanabe You.   
The act itself was not bad, however the call was being done while Yoshiko's girlfriend Ruby was visiting. Dia was always watching them at the Kurosawa's home, and Ruby was far too committed to her studies to meet up at college or at her internship, so this was a very rare moment for them to spend together. Ruby even wore her hair down, as Yoshiko mentioned liking long straight hair. Now, if Ruby didn't take action she would lose what little free time she had to a phone call.  
Ruby decided it was time to act and began unbuttoning her pink dress.   
"It's just such bullshit. How can you run a company and- *Ruby What Are You Doing*." Yoshiko gasped as she looked in the redhead's direction. Ruby stuck her tongue out and continued undressing. Once she was down to underwear however, Ruby got very self-conscious as the other girl was openly gaping at her body.  
Ruby's image was one of childlike purity. If someone said they thought of Ruby as sexy they would probably have the police or Dia called on them, and the jury is out on which was worse. That said when a pure girl was undressing in front of you, it sent a loud and very arousing message.  
"Yoshiko? Is Ruby there?"  
You called out, but Yoshiko was not paying attention. She had been turned on by the sight of her naked girlfriend and was struggling to form actual thoughts. Absentmindedly, Yoshiko closed the phone and began to move where Ruby was on the other side of the room. Feeling embarrassed, Ruby grabbed the nearest stuffed demon toy and threw it at the fallen angel's face.  
This woke Yoshiko up to the situation. "R-ruby?" She said, more to herself than to the underwear clad girl. "What are-"  
"Strip." Ruby said, not looking at Yoshiko. She had the most adorable pout which Yoshiko struggled to interpret. How could a person be sexy and cute at the same time? Yoshiko stood still dumbfounded.  
To her surprised, Ruby flung herself onto Yoshiko and grabbed her skirt.   
"Strip!" Ruby repeatedly forcefully, pulling it down.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
Yoshiko didn't know what triggered this to happen, but she wasn't about to throw away some damn good luck.

* * *

 

YouYoshi (futanari)

Yoshiko died again. She was a life down in a game verses her girlfriend You Watanabe, but neither of them were playing well. Their movements were shaky,  and they were both tense from trying not fuck each other on the spot.  
Yoshiko was playing from the lap of Watanabe You, specifically on top of her cock.  
Yoshiko thought it would be fun, but now she was way too horny. You's full erection was buried inside her, filling her up . It didn't help that You was resting her chin on Yoshiko's shoulder. Gaming while positioned in a sexy way sounded fun in theory, but Yoshiko really wanted to have sex!  
Little shifts in their position pushed the cock deeper in Yoshiko's pussy, making her moan out loud.  
Yoshiko tried her hardest to focus on the game, but it was impossible. She lost.  
Before Yoshiko could react to her defeat however, the fallen angel found herself being lifted by two strong hands on her thighs. You pulled out, leaving Yoshiko empty and wanting.  
You seemed to be in the same mindset as Yoshiko, she just wanted to fuck. It wasn't long before Yoshiko was placed with her back to the couch and her legs spread. You's erection easily slid back it, rubbing agaisnt Yoshiko's g-spot on the way.  
Then You began to fuck the dark flames of hell out of her girlfriend.

* * *

 

DiaMari (forniphilia)

"The ship is yours. Make sure to take care of the mast. I usually check on her about twice a day."  
"Thank you, I'll take good care of her." Dia responded.  
"I'm certain you will." The old man laughed in such a manner that suggested he knew something Dia didn't.  
Ignoring it, Dia did a second look at the ship. Nothing has changed since she had last examined it, although she didn't check the mast. Dia figured she should heed the previous owner's advice and...  
"Oh my god!" Dia screamed. Strapped to the front of the ship's mast was a naked girl! The girl was chained to the front of the ship, and a sizable rubber extension seemed to be directly inserted in her pussy. How she had gotten there without Dia noticing was a complete mystery, but this absolutely cannot stand. What in the world was that old pervert up to?!?!  
Dia rushed onto the ship to free the poor girl, only to find a very different encounter.  
"Hello," the girl said cheerily," I'm Mari. Are you the ship's new owner?"  
"I'm so sorry, here let me-"  
Mari raised a chained arm up to stop Dia. "Don't worry, I'm here by choice. Having the ship pound me with every wave is just *shiny*."  
Dia was speechless.  
"But it's indecent."  
"Oh darling don't worry, there's magic on this ship. Only the captain can see me." Mari paused for effect. "That's you honey."  
Dia wanted to reply, but a hot new feeling appeared. Now that she knew it wasn't an emergency, her eyes wandered over Mari's naked form strapped to the front of her new vessal.  
The girl giggled," like what you see? I'm all yours now. Just remember to take care of me!"  
Dia felt faint, and maybe just the slightest bit horny.

* * *

 

DiaMari (forniphilia)

As Dia's ship sailed, she could hear Mari moan loudly from the front of the ship. The girl really did seem to enjoy the rocking waves of the boat as they affected the rubber stick in her nether region. While on deck, Mari was completely hidden from view, so Dia needed to come to the tip of the ship to check on the girl.  
Why anyone would live want tied to the mast of a ship Dia did not know, but the girl constantly being fucked seldom left her mind. Beyond just bringing food, Dia would check on Mari around 10 times a day. Mari of course, noticed.  
"Visiting again? Aww it's so sweet that you're worried about me. If you're not here for other reasons." Mari winked, and shook her chest a little.  
Dia blushed. At this point she can't deny she tended to stare at Mari's body, especially when it came to her chest. They were just so juicy looking; every little movement drove Dia nuts. The naked girl had curves, and her erotic lifestyle gave Mari this mythical quality that made Dia want to learn more.  
"Hey hot stuff, you can touch if you want." Mari giggled.  
Dia flushed. "While you are incapacity? I couldn't possibly-"  
"Look, that old guy got to grope me plenty. I don't mind at all if a hot piece of ass like you came onto me a little more."  
Dia squeaked. Her face was bright red. Did Mari just call her a hot piece of ass.  
"Not today thanks." Dia managed, and quickly moved away from the front of the ship.

* * *

 

DiaMari (I'm sorry you read that here's some fluff)

"If you don't want to do this-"  
"Mari." Dia said firmly. "I'll do this."  
"I know. But if you don't want to I'm totally fine stopping."  
Damnit Mari, were you making fun of a Kurosawa? Dia could easily strip naked in front of her girlfriend. Mari had already exposed herself, which helped a lot. Dia could do it. She just needed to mentally prepare herself a little.  
Ok maybe she needed to prepare herself a lot. To be fair, nudity is a big step in one's relationship. It required opening up to each other on a level beyond good friends and pushed the relationship in a more sensual direction.  
Mari had already crossed that hill. She was naked, sitting on Dia's bed with a concerned look on her face.  
*Well screw her* Dia thought. In all senses of that that phrase.   
Dia pulled off her shirt. As quickly as she could manage, Dia removes her bra and her shorts. Left in just her panties, Dia looked up to Mari to see her reaction.  
It was very... cute. Mari had turned her face away slightly, a blush forming on her face. Of course, Dia naturally got a good look at the rest of Mari's body, and those wonderful breasts were stunning to look at.  
Dia felt her own blush appearing, and she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

 

KanaMari (futanari)

"Ahh, this is good weather." Kanan said, laying back on her and Mari's picnic blanket.  
Mari replied by stretching and letting out a satisfied hmm. It was a good sight, Kanan thought. Mari wore a simple white dress and her billowy white hate, giving her this model complexion. She looked so pure in that dress, like an angel.  
Kanan reached out and grabbed Mari's head, while her other hand went to her pants. She freed her cock and pulled her girlfriend's pretty blonde head upto it.  
Without hesitation Mari took Kanan in her mouth. Her hands moved to steady her; the rest of her body adjusted to lying down on its side, as Mari fully focused on pleasuring her lover.   
Kanan groaned as Mari's tongue wrapped around her rapidly hardening dick, and she could feel the tip pushing into the white dressed girl's throat. Mari had taken her so deep so quickly, it was amazing. Having almost all of her cock in Mari's throat was pure bliss, even though her pussy was a more ideal fuckhole.   
Kanan realized she would have her first load at this rate. Well she could have some fun with it.   
"Take off your panties," Kanan said.

* * *

 

SarahDia

On the road to sexual satisfaction there were many low points. Dia discovered this the hard way.  
"Dia... I'm not really feeling anything from this." Sarah complained. She was naked and had spread her legs rather wide, allowing Dia to spread her own legs and mash their pussies together. They scissored a little but it wasn't going anywhere.  
Dia signed. "I agree." She pulled herself off Sarah, "my apologies. Let's go back to the classics."  
Before Sarah could close her legs, Dia poked one finger into her folds. Seeing Sarah smile at this, Dia put in a second finger and began slowly sinking into the purple haired girl. Sarah was wet, and Dia was easily able to slide around inside. Dia's other hand rubbed against Sarah's strong thighs, an indicator of her hard work. They were also surprisingly effective teasing points, as they supported Dia's fingers in warming Sarah up.  
"Dia, more! Go faster!" Sarah shout-moaned from where she was.   
Dia grunted in acknowledgement and began pumping her two fingers in and out of Sarah's cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize until i was finished, but I really do favor Dia a lot. Oh well, hope y'all like this, because i'm definitely writing more.


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muse Girls get lewded!  
> All the girls are meant to be older, living together, and girlfriends.  
> 1\. RinMaki (futanari Maki, wake up sex)  
> 2\. RinMaki (futanari Maki)  
> 3\. EliUmi (public)  
> 4\. EliUmi (futanari Eli)  
> 5\. KotoPana (bondage, bdsm, Top Kotori)  
> 6\. NozoEli  
> 7\. NozoEli  
> 8\. RinPana (Top Hanayo?)  
> 9\. TsubaHonk

RinMaki (futanari Maki, wake up sex)

Maki woke up to a warm feeling around the lower half of her body. She groggily forced her eyes open, and discovered Rin rapidly fucking herself on Maki's morning wood.  
"Maki-chan, Good morning!" Rin called out happily.  
The slender girl wore a large nightshirt which she was holding up, allowing her red-haired friend to see everything that was happening. Maki's wood was being treated as a dildo, as it stood straight up for Rin to bounce itself on. Rin's clit was being played with by the hand not holding up Rin's dress.  
Maki's mind and cock were numb from just waking up. Was she still dreaming? It was hard to tell sometimes.  
Maki allowed Rin to do all the work getting them both off. Her eyes followed the erotic movements of cock and pussy slamming together only to deflect onto Rin's juicy thighs. All of Rin's body was attractive, but Maki loved Rin's ass and thighs more than anything else. She wanted to reach out and squeeze them, but her hands felt so heavy.  
The pleasure of Maki's meat in Rin's folds caught up to her. As tasty as the thighs looked, Rin's pussy was the best during the actual sex. Maki began to moan loudly, as Rin's walls clamped down. Maki's meat was enveloped in heavenly tight pussy, and soon her body gave Maki signs.  
"Rin, I'm gonna-!" Maki said.  
"Me too!" Rin yelled.  
Before even greeting her girlfriend, Maki pumped thick hot cum into Rin's womb. She had given herself up to the pleasure. Her hands clenched against the bedsheets as she mercilessly shot out everything she had. Rin came at the same time, though it was hard for Maki to notice.  
Finally, her orgasm had finished, and Maki fell back onto the bed looking at Rin's smiling face. Her brain, eyes, and cock were all still adjusting to being awake.  
"Good morning." Rin said.  
"Hmm... Mornin'." Maki replied.

* * *

 

RinMaki (futanari Maki)

Maki slapped her dick across Rin's face. They were both naked, with Maki standing over her kneeling girlfriend. She let her penis rest there for a second, laying it lengthwise on her girlfriend. Rin was being submissive, letting Maki take the lead. Maki would do so; she pulled her hips back and shoved her cock into Rin's mouth.  
The kneeling girl was surprised and pushed against Maki. Maki put a hand to the back of Rin's head and held it in place causing Rin to gag. Once the girl adjusted, Maki shoved as much of her member lengthwise into Rin's face as she could. The athletic girl struggled as cock hit the back of her throat. Rin's mouth was warm and moist.  
Then Rin took to the offensive. Her tongue wrapped slid along Maki's rod while her hands grabbed Maki's balls and onto Maki's butt. Maki moaned, and Rin began playing with her lower body.  
Maki leaned back and allowed Rin to do the work. She moaned loudly and openly, not caring about anything other than the girl next to her. Maki was happy to let Rin take over if it felt this good.  
Soon, Maki felt a familiar pressure build up in her cock. Knowing her release was coming, Maki grabbed Rin's head and rammed her cock deep down her throat. She held it there to help her orgasm along. Choking noises came from the girl before Maki pulled out completely. She came outside of Rin's mouth. As she sprayed, her cum splattered over Rin's face, chest and hair.  
Maki relaxed. She was satisfied but Rin wasn't. While Maki relaxed, Rin got on top of her again.

* * *

 

EliUmi (public)

"So Umi, did you follow my advice?"  
Umi blushed upon hearing Eli's words. While she trusted her senior, the advice she had been given was so shameless Umi didn't believe them for a second.  
Nevertheless-  
"Yes, I followed them."  
Eli smiled, and reached a hand underneath Umi's skirt. Her finger rubbed against Umi's outer pussy lips. No panties.  
"Alright! You'll like this surprise for sure!" Eli said cheerily. She began walking, forcing the other girl to follow.  
Umi was currently resisting the urge to slap the blond. They were out in public! Did this girl have no limits? "Why exactly I'm a in... this state?" She asked.  
"Because today we are riding... tada!" They turned the corner to reveal a motorcycle. Eli had been talking about wanting to buy one for a while, but Umi really couldn't focus on the vehicle itself.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Ya, let's ride it! Think you can handle it?" Eli said, mounting the bike. A cheeky playfullness that Umi would normally expect from Nozomi was apparent in her voice.  
The implication was obvious, and Umi blushed heavily as she realized what had happened. She was essentially tricked into this, but if she were being honest Umi had fully expected something on this level of perverted.  
Wordlessly she climbed onto the bike, the leather seat pressed right into Umi's crotch. Even when still, the material felt very good at Umi’s entrance. The reserved girl couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when they started moving.  
Umi wrapped her arms around Eli.  
"Ready?" Eli asked.  
"Ready." Umi nodded.

* * *

 

EliUmi (futanari Eli)

If you asked who the fittest Muse member was, the answer could either be Eli or Umi. Rin was athletic, but this fic isn't about her. Both girls engaged in hobbies that trained their physical bodies, and as such they had a lot of stamina.  
This became a problem when they started having sex.  
Umi was naked and laying down on Eli's bed. Her body was covered from head to toe in a mixture of cum, seat, and saliva. She moaned loudly as Eli's member slowly penetrated her pussy once more. Cum that had already filled Umi's hole spilled out, pushed away by Eli's cock. Umi was getting tired, but she would be able to handle this next round given she wouldn't be moving as much on the bottom.  
Umi's low energy level hinted to her that they had been going at it for too long. Ever watchful, the cum covered girl looked to her clock to see-  
"Damnit Eli." Umi groaned," It's 2am again! I have to get up at 6!"  
Eli, similarly realizing how late it was but also already had her dick inside her girlfriend, simply said," one more round."  
"Eli, if we go another round it'll be at least 3 before I- OOH" Umi moaned as Eli's member slammed into her pussy full force.  
Eli started slamming into the reluctant girl, causing pleasure to hit Umi in waves. The mighty ocean was toppled, and she began responding to Eli's thrusts.  
Umi may be letting Eli get away with too much, or maybe she was also just an irredeemable pervert. It was hard to think about it when her lower lips were being rammed by her extremely fit senpai.

* * *

 

KotoPana (bondage, bdsm)

Hanayo whimpered. She lay naked upon the bed of her girlfriend and Muse's costume designer Kotori, save for a blindfold, handcuffs, and a single clothespin directly on her clit. The cuffs kept Hanayo's hands attached to the bedpost preventing her from interfering with Kotori's actions. The blindfold meant Hanayo had no idea where Kotori would attack from, and her blindness heightened her other senses.  
Kotori's soft hands brushed against Hanayo's inner thighs, shocking Hanayo. The other girl’s hands were so close to Hanayo’s thigh . Hanayo groaned in frustration, thrusting her hips up into the air. The clamp on her clit provided mild stimulation, and if she tried she could just get herself to orgasm. Her body was on fire, doused with sweat and arousal. Kotori had been teasing her for at least 20 minutes, surely now...  
"Mistress may I cum?" Hanayo whispered.  
"Hmm? Say that again?" Kotori said, her usual honey-sweet voice felt heavy and imposing.  
"Mistress... please." Hanayo panted. "please let me come! Mistress!"  
Kotori got quiet for a moment, then Hanayo felt a hand caress her chin.  
"No fair... If you say something so cute, I'll want to tease you even more." Kotori said.  
Hanayo screamed, "please no! No more! Please let me cum!" and she wriggled against the bed. The only binding she wore was to her hands, so Hanayo shifted significantly until her legs were floating off the bed, but she didn't care. She was holding back her orgasm, but she wouldn’t last much longer.  
Feathery soft skin traced Hanayo's bust. The latter's boobs were so sensitive it hurt.  
"You may cum." Kotori said simply. The girl screamed louder as her hips lifted themselves to squirt to the heavens. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from Hanayo's body as she released onto the bed.

* * *

 

NozoEli (1/2)

Nozomi leaned her head onto Eli’s shoulders. They had just had a wonderful dinner and a successful date night. The lovers had so much fun outside this train was the last one home, leaving well after it turned dark outside.  
Eli shifted uncomfortably in her seat, a rare treat for Nozomi. She could guess it's cause, given her low-cut top and the duo’s love of late-night sex.  
"Hard again?" Nozomi whispered.  
Eli shot Nozomi an embarrassed look. "Sorry about this."  
Nozomi hummed in response. She couldn’t see the erection from her position, but that didn’t stop her from teasing it.  
“Look at you, can’t even wait till we get home.” She said.  
“No-Nozomi!” Eli exclaimed. “I’m not doing anything until we are home!”  
"I wouldn't mind if Elichi wanted to do something now." Nozomi said with a wink.  
This statement caused a very subtle blush from Eli. Eli looked like she wanted to respond, but the rational part of her brain was trying to figure out how to not embarrass herself further. Nozomi loved it when Eli was cute like this, but her end goal wasn't cute reactions.  
Nozomi lifted her head to look around the train car. They were empty, and the train was already in motion, so no one would disturb them. Nozomi turned to her girlfriend and found her girlfriend was looking at her. She smiled. Eli looked worried.  
Nozomi began undoing her blouse's buttons.  
"Nozomi! Not here." Eli hissed, her voice lowering considerable. Her expression seemed panicked.  
"Why, Elichii I'm hurt. I'm doing this for your sake you know."  
"W-wait until we get home." Eli was looking away now. "You'll get fined."  
"I don't mind being arrested for the sake of my-" Nozomi lowered her voice and adopted her most seductive smile, "lover." She added a giggle to the end of her sentence as she dropped her blouse.  
Nozomi fully exposed her tits on a public train to Eli. There was nobody around sure, but the Nozomi still wondered if anyone else was watching. Her fun bags were infamously big and had repeatedly been the key to her getting a good fuck on her dates with Eli. Putting other passangers out of her mind, Nozomi pressed her boobs together to make them seem even larger.  
The girl with the erection wasn't looking at her directly. Eli seemed to have decided no fun on the train, hugely disappointing Nozomi. Still, she had this battle won in the long term. Eli was aroused, now Nozomi just had to wait until they got home.

* * *

 

NozoEli (futanari Eli) (2/2)

When Nozomi teased Eli as a kid, her main goal was to see more cute expressions from the usually cold student council president. As an adult with certain needs, Nozomi's teasing has a new secondary goal: igniting Eli's sex drive.  
After a night of teasing on the train ride home including Nozomi getting her tits out in public and playing with herself, Eli's sex drive was at %110 percent.  
The moment they returned, Eli grabbed Nozomi and pulled her through the apartment door. Together they marched past the living room into the bedroom, where Nozomi quickly found herself on the bed. Nozomi let herself be a following, allowing Eli to roughly  pull off her blouse.  
"Having fun, were we?" Eli said, slapping Nozomi's now bare chest. Nozomi moaned slightly. Her hand twitched, wanting to cover her moan but also not wanting to show Eli any embarrassment.  
"A little." She managed to reply.  
"What did you want me to do Nozomi?" Eli said as she lowered Nozomi's stockings. Nozomi didn't answer immediately, so Eli stood up and whispered, "I already know the answer but say it anyways."  
Nozomi suddenly felt very meek staring into those blue eyes. Eli was like a predator, cold and powerful. She had done it, she had successfully activated top Eli. Nozomi's girlfriend was sometimes too akward to act out during sex, but when Eli got this aggressive mood it made Nozomi's pussy quiver.  
"I want you to destroy me," Nozomi whispered, as Eli grabbed her panties. "I want to you fuck me so hard I can't go to work tomorrow. I wanna get- Ah!" a moan of pleasure cut Nozomi off as Eli's tongue had flicked against her clit. Eli had pulled the lower garment down to just her thighs, allowing Eli access to pussy. Nozomi was now completely naked.  
Eli's tongue against Nozomi's pussy lips, teasing her. Nozomi was already pretty aroused so her juices quickly spilled out into Eli's mouth. Eli lapped it up, tasting it. Then she stood up and took off her shorts.  
Nozomi stared as Eli's fully erect cock sprung out. Her first instinct was to quip about a rocket in Eli's pocket, but Eli didn't give her the chance. There was nearly no time between the moment Eli took off her pants and the moment her hard cock sank into Nozomi's pussy.

* * *

 

RinPana

When it came to sex, Rin was definitely a lot more adventurous than Hanayo was. Hanayo enjoyed sex, it's felt really good and it felt like Rin and herself got closer every time they had a good night's session. Tonight however, Hanayo was going to spice up their night life.  
Hanayo was going to top Rin during sex.  
\---  
Before Rin even entered the bedroom, Hanayo steeled herself for what she was about to do. All she had to do was be aggressive and make Rin feel good. If she could do that, she would definitely fulfill Rin's unspoken fantasy.  
As Rin opened the door, Hanayo wasted no time. She jumped on top of her girlfriend and grabbed the back of Rin's head in order to better kiss her directly on the lips.  
Rin immediately kissed Hanayo back, the tomboy's hands attaching to Hanayo's shoulders and hips as she steadies herself with Hanayo's weight on her. They suck at each other's mouths, deepening the kiss. Hanayo pulls a moan out of her girlfriend before her lungs force her to separate.  
Hanayo gets a good look at Rin's face. The athletic girl was red in the face; so red even her ears seem to have changed color. This pleased Hanayo.  
"Kayo-chin is acting different today." Rin said. Hanayo smiled at her partner.  
"That's what I want. Leave everything to me." She replied, pulling Rin over to the bed.  
Rin looked worried. "You sure?" The caring girl asked.  
"I'm sure."  
She pushed Rin down, and then took a moment to undress herself. Hanayo easily pulled off her dress, leaving the shy girl completely bareback. Rin's eyes bulged out of her head as she realized her shy partner had completely exposed herself. Rin had always been very lenient with Hanayo, allowing her to wear a shirt or a dress often during sex. Underwear was usually her limit, but Hanayo was feeling bold today.  
Rin ogled Hanayo's body, especially her boobs. Of the two, Rin was probably the more attractive one given her physique and muscles, but Hanayo's body wasn't too bad itself. Rin complimented Hanayo’s soft skin a lot, but her breasts were her strong point. Hanayo's boobs reacted a lot to being shaken and when they moved they made people very horny. They were large as a teenager and had only grown larger as an adult, making them an easy target during sex.  
Hanayo shook her chest back and forth. She watched as Rin followed the movements of her chest. The catlike girl seemed hypnotized as she stared, Hanayo’s natural jiggle and size titillating the mind of the clothed girl.  
Remember Rin’s clothes, Hanayo dropped onto her knees and pulled down Rin's skirt to reveal striped yellow panties. Nerves began to pile up in Hanayo's head, but she pushed forward and pulled her girlfriend's panties down too, revealing the soft slit behind. Hanayo looked up at Rin who nodded at her. Hanayo took this as a sign to keep going.  
Hanayo knelt down. Shy girls tended to be more innocent, but that didn't mean they didn't get horny. When your girlfriend's naked pussy was out in the open and your girlfriend gives you the ok, there's no reason to hold back. Hanayo decided to explore her abilities to top by resuming her earlier aggression.  
The invigorated girl shoved her tongue into Rin's pussy.

* * *

 

TsubaHonk

Tsubasa pushed Honoka up against the wall. Her girlfriend was clothed, but barely. Honoka was wearing small jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt; she looked more like a basketball player than a former idol. The small sizes showed off much of Honoka's legs and arms and even a little belly if the girl lifted her arms at all.  
Tsubasa rubbed Honoka's crotch through her shorts; fingers pressed right where Honoka's clit was stimulating the nub. Her target whimpered slightly, her face full of shame. Tsubasa rubbed slowly, watching as arousal worked intself onto Honoka's face.  
"Honoka," Tsubasa said. "Is something wrong?"  
Honako let out a cuildish whine.  
"It's not fair to ask that when you're doing this." The girl said, pressing her hips into Tsubasa's hand.  
"These are the consequences of how you dress." Tsubasa said simply.  
Honoka nodded. It occurred to Tsubasa that maybe Honoka wasn't trying to seduce her but was just wanting to wear something comfortable. Honoka seemed to be enjoying this, so Tsubasa chose not to worry about it.  
Honoka's panties were pulled off with her shorts, allowing teasing fingers access to Honoka's delicate areas. Juices were slowly falling out of the girl's pussy and onto the nearby thighs.  
Tsubasa was easily able to slip two fingers in right at the start, opening up Honoka's hole. As she pushed deeper, Honoka's hands gripped her waist tightly, grabbing onto Tsubasa's top.  
"Tsubasa." Honoka moaned. Tsubasa smiled, being acknowledged by the most important person in her life made her happy.  
Daintily, Tsubasa explored the inner walls of her girlfriend's pussy listening for Honoka's moans. She worked her way all around, slowly pushing her fingers deeper into the folds. It was slow. Honoka was tight and her body was so warm.  
By the time her two digits has fully submerged into Honoka's pussy, the girl in question was extremely horny. Honoka had a hand on Tsubasa and a hand on her clit, furiously rubbing the nub needing to get off.  
"Yes! Tsubasa, I’m going to- TSUBASA!" Honoka screamed, her body tensed up as she came. Tsubasa's fingers were soon covered in the results, taking all if Honoka's love juices. Then Honoka relaxed, her body having spent its first burst. Honoka was smiling, Tsubasa noted.  
She continued to watch the expression on Honoka's face as she lifted her coated fingers and licked them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabble very in length quite a bit due to some of them being written just after chapter one and some of these being written months later. I don't know if longer drabbles are better, but both sides were enjoyable to reread for me so that's probably the most important thing taken care of.


	3. PDP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls are meant to be older, living together, and girlfriends.  
> Karin x Reader (public, no sex)  
> KarinAi  
> RinaAi (futanari Rina)  
> RinaAi (futanari Rina)  
> Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, large cock)  
> Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, cockwarming, sex during sleep, large cock)  
> Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, fannypacking/living cocksleeve, large cock)  
> Shizuku x Kasumi (pet play)  
> Ayumu x Kasumi x Reader (Futafemale Reader, public baths)

Karin x Reader (public, no sex)

Lap dances weren't really your thing, but getting one spontaneously at a club wasn't so bad. A girl named Karin who you had never met before seemed to take a liking to you, and slowly danced in her lap. You watched her, noting her sexy legs and nice chest.  
You were not ready for her to kiss you.  
Beneath loud music and multicolored lights you fight yourself biting the lips of a total stranger and putting your hands on her hips. She didn't like that it seems, as she took your hands and placed them on her chest. Your groped on instinct, watching her face to make sure you weren't crossing any lines she didn't want. You weren't.  
Karin let you explore freely, and pushed you on to be bolder. The public faded away and you considered taking the slut then and there. The boldness of it all was exciting on it's own, but the fact that Karin was hot as hell really turned you on.  
Still, you weren't one to get arrested, so you invited Karin over to your place.

* * *

 

KarinAi

Karin pressed her naked body up against Ai's clothed one. A hand slipped into the waistband of Ai's skirt and touched the woman at her core. The intent was clear, Karin was planning to take Ai right then and there.  
The younger girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Karin. "Don't say anything to spoil the mood, and I'll drive you wild." Karin said.  
Ai made an adorable hiccup, leaving her mouth open. Karin smiled, leaning in closer as her fingers rubbed against Ai's core. Their bodies were smushed against each other now.  
Karin put in a finger, then two. Ai's skirt was now pushed down, giving Karin much more room to work with. So work she did, sliding tactically around Ai's hole causing the girl to whimper.  
Ai's expression read that she was holding back her moans, but her body did nothing to push Karin away. The vulnerability she showed made Karin hungry for more.  
"What kind of voice do you make? Don't hold back, I want to hear it." Karin said, sliding her thumb across the girl's clit. Ai moaned loudly, music to Karin's ears. "Ufufu, I love hearing your passionate cries."

* * *

 

RinaAi (futanari Rina)

Ai moaned loudly, uncaring if anyone else heard.  
"It's been so long since I've had your cock, Rina-chan" She said as she moved her body up and down.  
Rinawas lying down on the bed, her mask with a concentrated expression still covering her face. Ai had seen underneath the mask of course, but it brought her comfort. Still, Rina felt like she had tied herself up, not being able to use her hands at all.  
Ai pumped herself up and down Rina's length, riding her cowboy style. Her form was so steady and on point, as expected of an experienced gyaru. The way Ai's tits bounced as she moved was memorizing, Rina couldn't help but want a little taste.  
Ai picked up on this, and tore away Rina's board. Before Rina could react, Ai dropped down and suffocated the smaller girl in her cleavage.  
"Go on go on~ Ai am here to take care of you." Ai said, shoving her ample boobs into Rina's face. Rina motorboated her face between the mounds and fell in love with the feeling of Ai's pussy and her boobs at the same time.

* * *

 

RinaAi (futanari Rina)

Ai was bent over at a 90 degree angle, sticking out her butt as far as possible. She wiggled it, knowing the shy girl was watching intensely.  
"Oh Rina-chan~" Ai said, continuing to provoke. Though she was looking away, she could imagine the adorably horny expression on Ai's face.  
To her surprise, Rina grabbed ass with both hands. Rina slapped it, causing her butt to bounce and jiggle. Ai would have retorted something sexy, but she was forced to moan when Rina leaned closer and touched her clit.  
No matter how shy Rina was, the girl knew what she was doing. She rubbed circles into Ai's clitoris, her small hands were magical. Ai moaned loudly, shamelessly giving Rina the control and the encouragement to do her best.  
She lined up her futanari cock with Ai's entrance and then entered slowly. Her cock slid easily into Ai's wet hole. Meanwhile her hands started to move faster and faster, stimulating Ai's clit more. Ai found herself clutching the sheets of the bed tightly, and by the time Rina had fully inserted her cock Ai was on the edge of orgasm.  
"Rina-chan! I'm close!" Ai called out.  
Rina said something, but Ai didn't hear it. She exploded, her body shaking under Rina's touch.

* * *

 

Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, huge cock)

Ever since Kanata revealed her sheep outfit for the animal set PDP were doing, Shizuku wanted nothing more than to sleep in her lap. The tiny shorts left nothing to the imagination and the small shirt showed Kanata's thin waist well. When she stretched showed off all her curves, driving Shizuku crazy. Nobody could blame Shizuku for indulging herself a little right? They were girlfriend’s after all.  
When Shizuku get her chance to lay in her senpai’s lap, she was quickly assaulted by a massive bulge in those tiny pants. Kanata was always a well-endowed individual and that included her gigantic cock.  
“Eh heh heh~” Kanata giggled. Shizuku must have had a completely shocked expression on her face. “It’s pretty big. Want to try it?”  
Shizuku began to sit up, but Kanata put a hand on her head. “It’s OK, I can feed it to you like this.” The sheep-dressed girl said. She reached into her shorts and fished out her sizable meatstick. It was quickly placed into Shizuku’s mouth, and though the angle was somewhat awkward Shizuku was able to force more than half of it down her throat.  
“Good girl.” Kanata said, stroking Shizuku’s head. “Now you can get your lap pillow, and I can get a blowjob.”

* * *

 

Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, cockwarming, sex during sleep, large cock)

Shizuku had never felt so much like a sex toy in her life.  
One might assume Kanata's ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere would hamper their sex life, but damn did Kanata make it work. Kanata liked fucking when they were awake, but her favorite thing to do was have her giant futanari cock shoved deep inside Shizuku's pussy and sleep in that position. It was a shocking new experience. For hours at a time she would nap with her throbbing member pulsing in Shizuku's walls.  
Shizuku loved it. She could barely consider herself more than a cocksleeve, but damn it was so good. Kanata's warm hugs and kisses filled her heart while Kanata's ridiculously large cock filled her pussy. Even if she slept, Kanata would blow massive loads into Shizuku's hole and continue to treat her like a toy.  
Shizuku knew Kanata loved her, but fantasy got the better of reality in these situations. Shizuku couldn't help but imagine Kanata using her like a true onahole, restraining her in rope and relentlessly fucking her. She wouldn't say it yet, but Shizuku dreamed of the day she would be seen as nothing but some warm holes for Kanata's pleasure.

* * *

 

Kanata x Shizuku (futanari Kanata, fannypacking/living cocksleeve, huge cock)

When it was discovered that Kanata’s dick was absolutely massive, Shizuku wondered what kind of things they could do with it. She would often daydream about having the massive meatstick penetrate her roughly for hours at a time, much to the detriment of her studies. Cockwarming somewhat filled that fantasy, but Shizuku wanted more.  
The chance came quickly, as Kanata was her girlfriend and more than happy to ram her cock into Shizuku’s tight cunthole. They discovered that Kanata could stand and walk easily while Shizuku was impaled on her meatstick. This idea checked all the right boxes for the younger girl, and she begged her senpai to use her like the sex toy she wanted to be.  
Thus, the plan came to fruition. Kanata took a leisurely walk just outside her house wearing an abnormally long coat. Underneath this coat she was naked, but her chest wasn’t what made the coat so big.  
Under the clothing Shizuku was tied up and stuck onto Kanata’s giant cock like piece of meat. Her arms and legs were tied with cloth around Kanata’s back and her mouth was gagged. Shizuku was trapped in a position to unrelentingly take Kanata’s dick into her hole and she loved it. It stretched her to her limits, pressing into her stomach ready to fill her womb with sperm. Every step Kanata took shook Shizuku to her core. Shizuku had become nothing more than a slave to Kanata's cock.

* * *

 

Shizuku x Kasumi (pet play)

As much as Shizuku loved dogs, she didn't think she would ever get a chance like this. Shizuku held a dog leash in one hand and looked at the girl collared to it.  
"Sit." She said, her voice more confident then she felt.  
At the other end of the leash, a naked Kasumi sat on all fours. She looked very cute, with her dog ears and anal tail plug. It was odd that Kasumi was OK with this fantasy, but Shizuku supposed she should be thankful.  
"Hey~ I'm the cutest dog right~" Kasumi said, raising her hands in a paw-like manner. Shizuku smiled.  
"Cute, but pet's don't talk."  
Kasumi immediately put her head down and whimpered. It was over acted, but Shizuku appreciated her commitment to being a dog.  
"What sound does a dog make?" Shizuku asked. The naked girl woofed and yipped excitedly, with an adorable amount of ferocity behind her. Shizuku pulled the leash upwards.  
"Now spread your legs."  
Shizuku crouched on her hind legs (which were just her legs, Shizuku remembered) and spread them wide. Her pussy was fully visible, as was the rest of the girl's body. Shizuku absolutely loved how obedient Kasumi was being, and took to patting the younger girl's head.  
"Good girl."

* * *

 

Ayumu x Kasumi x Reader (Futafemale Reader, public baths)

The outdoor baths were wonderfully relaxing. You could feel the stress of the week wash away from you, as least until your companions started talking.  
"So senpai, you see how much cuter I am naked don't you." Kasumi said, standing out of the water to show you her bare body. She put her hands on her hips and twisted it a bunch. "I work so hard to keep my waist this slim. It's pretty great right~"  
"Umm... it's not fair to say your waist is thinner. I mean, my chest is quite big, wouldn't you say?" Ayumu asked, looking at you.  
Unable to escape their rivaly, you had to observer two beautiful girls shake their naughty bits at you. You had to admit this wasn't bad at all. While you were staring at Ayumu's boobs, you became aroused enough that your cock shot up out of the water.  
Ayumu seemed pleased with herself, before she could declare her victory in raising your dick, Kasumi jumped on top of you.  
"Of course you got hard from my charms huh~ Don't worry,  
"Hey~ I planned this from the start, so you should be thanking my brilliance." Kasumi said and she swallowed your cock.  
"Eh? Hey! I'm going to do my best too!" Ayumu said as she dunked her head under the water to suck the part of your dick Kasumi hadn't reached.


End file.
